


The Reign of Rhaegar Targaryen

by polarisized



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Jon is named Jaehaerys, Rhaegar is sad, arya doesnt murder people BUT she does learn how to use a sword, dany is a precious sweet babey, idk how to tag this, jon is still jon., really short first chapter still getting the hang of this, sansa is less.... sansa., some things are changed, viserys is a good happy boy., viserys/daenerys is a brief thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarisized/pseuds/polarisized
Summary: What if Robert Baratheon died in Rhaegar’s place?
Relationships: Brynden Rivers/Shiera Seastar, Daenerys Targaryen/Jon Snow, Daenerys Targaryen/Viserys Targaryen, Rhaegar Targaryen/Arthur Dayne, Rhaegar Targaryen/Lyanna Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	The Reign of Rhaegar Targaryen

He saw Lyanna laying in a pool of her own blood, but then it was mother, whispering to his little, silver haired brother.

He saw Aerys Targaryen II with a sword shoved through his back, the dragon skulls above the throne screaming in anguish.

Robert Baratheon once again was looming over him, war-hammer in hand.

He saw the sword that went through his back and out his belly, the look of terror and agony on his face.  
He saw his daughter, red and dead, plastered at the bottom of the throne forged by Aegon the Conqueror.

Somewhere, a raven cried.

He saw Elia’s kindly face, but she turned away, and when she looked to him again, there was nothing left but blood and brains.

He awoke in a cold sweat. His sheets were tangled around his legs, and his chest cramped.  
He felt the wetness of his face, though he wasn’t sure if it was only the sweat, or if he was weeping.  
his long, silver hair stuck to his face and curled around his ears, causing mild discomfort.  
There was a memory etched into his brain, when he arrived at Dragonstone to retrieve his two little siblings.  
It never failed to make him warm.

Visery had thrown himself forward, into Rhaegar’s arms, mumbling about how much he had missed his big brother.  
Rhaegar was proud of him.  
Visery was strong, stronger than he would realize, stronger than anyone would realize.  
He had scampered off to find something when the small Daenerys was laid into his arms, bright purple eyes and wispy silver hair.  
She looks like mother, thought Rhaegar.  
He was attempting to collect his thoughts when his little brother emerged with the crown of Queen Rhaella.  
He knew it wasn’t professional. He knew he should have gathered his wits and grown up. He was no longer a boy, he was a king.  
And here he was, in near tears.  
“Daenerys,” he whispered quietly, gazing at the small girl.  
He would take care of her, he wouldn’t let her end up like his children.

But first, he would have to deal with the men and women his father wronged, starting with the Starks. 

Rickard and Brandon were dead.

Eddard fought against his father, but Eddard was the only Stark with any sense. Except for Lyanna, of course.  
Maybe he would allow Rhaegar’s rule.

Then, he would handle the Lannisters.  
Jaime was in the dungeon, awaiting execution, but Rhaegar wasn’t sure if he wanted the boy dead.

However, Rhaegar knew for certain that Tywin’s head would look nice on the castle gates. 

Cersei had been desperate for his hand, but now that her father and brother had been taken for captive, he was sure she had lost interest. Either way, he didn’t want her. he wanted Lya.

And as for the Martells, Rhaegar didn’t know.

They knew how to carry grudges, and many say that Rhaegar is the reason that Elia is dead. 

He cupped his face with his hands, taking a deep breath.  
What would his court think, if they knew this was how he spent his nights? Dripping sweat and tears, shaking in his sheets?  
He had already heard himself be called, ‘The Dragonbane reborn.’  
But it wasn’t Aegon III who had killed all the dragons, it was a cowardly old man and frightened warriors and whores he had rallied.  
Rhaegar wanted to sleep, but the second he did his mind reverted back to the most miserable time in his life.

His children were dead, Elia was dead, Lyanna was dead, Arthur was dead, his parents were dead...  
but he still had Vis and Dany.


End file.
